Young and In Love
by NCISxBonesxOTH
Summary: ONESHOT! Brooke's POV “Look, Lucas, just give me tonight. I promise all your questions will be answered. Okay? Please?” He looks towards the gym, then back at me. “Fine, I’ll give you tonight,” MAJOR BRUCAS


**Authors Note:** _I've had this story in my head for a while, and part of it typed up. I can't believe I forgot about this. My take on what **should** have happend druing the Fantasy Boy Draft. _

_Reviews are love, leave some_

_Peace, love and Jellybeans,_

_Krystle_

_Let them pull at the seams  
Don't they know what it means  
To be young and in love like that  
Who are they to decide  
If it's wrong, if it's right  
To be young and in love like that  
Like that, like that  
Like that, like that  
To be young and in love_

I make my way over to Haley, I don't even giver her time to ask me what's up, I just start to babble, "Okay, here's what I'm thinking. Since Rachel pulled a switch with Bevin, she's going to go after Lucas. Well, I've got news for her. No one messes with Brooke Davis, or her boyfriend…or whatever we are. Lucas Scott is my Broody boy. no one else's. Brooke Davis doesn't share! "

Haley nods, and then asks me a very good question, "Why are you talking like Chris Keller?"

I think for a moment, then wave her question away, "Never mind that. What do you think of my plan, Tutor Girl?"

She tells me it's a very good plan, better than taking who Rachel told Bevin she was going to take. I love Bev, but she's not the brightest crayon in the box. It's obvious that Rachel is going to go after Luke in the picking, but I'm going to beat her to the punch.

I'm really loving Bevin right now.

We all gather in mine and Haley's living room. The draft begins with Peyton picking Mouth.

_'Rachel isn't expecting this…'_

"Lucas!" I shout before, Mouth's name is dry on the white board. The look on Rachel's face makes me want to get up and cheer!

_'Ha! Take that you whore!'_ I think with a gleeful smile on my face.

The rest of the girls pick who they want. Bevin ended up picking Skillz, Lucas's pal from the River Court. Haley of course picked Nathan, and Rachel got stuck with Chris Keller. I'm doing the happy dance on the inside as I type up the final list.

Peyton: Mouth

Brooke: Lucas

Rachel: Chris

Haley: Nathan

Bevin: Skillz

I save the draft list before I print it out, and walk over to Haley.

"Ok, so, I'm thinking that we should have date night to go along with the fantasy draft," I say as I plop down on the couch beside her.

Haley looks up from her studying and asks, "What?"

"Yeah, it's a totally great plan. We take the guy we chose out. This would give you a chance at a nice evening alone with Nathan, and I can finally be with Lucas, with out Rachel popping up. Come on, Hales, please?" I beg. Begging isn't really my style, but to get my night with Lucas I would do anything.

Haley rolls her eyes. "You're absolutely crazy, Brooke. But I'll do the date night. I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it so I can be alone with Nathan."

I squeal and hug her, "I don't care why you're agreeing with the date night, I'm just glad you are!"

"Yeah, yeah," Haley says with a laugh, "Go away, I have a huge test tomorrow."

I jump up off the couch and go to our bedroom and call Peyton and fill her in on the new plan. I then call Bevin and tell her, knowing that she will tell the rest of the squad. Again, I love the girl to death, but she can't keep her mouth closed. I go to bed that night, with a smile on my face, and I'm already formulating the perfect date for me and my Broody boy.

--

The next day at school, all the girls go off and find their draft pick, and fill them in about date night. It doesn't take me long to find Lucas. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist from behind, he jumps.

"Good morning, Lucas," I greet, in my usual cheerful voice.

He turns in my arms, and smiles down at me. "Good morning, Cheery."

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" I ask, smiling back at him.

He shrugs. "I have practice after school, and then I'm going home to do my school work. Why?"

"Because, I picked you during the 'Fantasy Boy Draft' last night, and tonight we have a date," I answer, my arms have moved from his waist to up around his neck.

His strong arms have somehow found their way to my waist, and he pulls me to him tighter, "Then in that case, I have a date with the most beautiful girl in Tree Hill."

_'He is so getting lucky tonight,'_ I think with a smile, as I try to resist the urge to kiss him. However, he can't resist, and leans down and kisses me. I swear, the moment his lips touch mine it feels as though I'm flying. I can never get enough of him. I may be seventeen, but I am head over heels in love with Lucas Scott.

_'What is it with these Scott boys? First Haley and now me? Oh who am I kidding, there is no where else I'd rather be,'_ I think, as I attempt to deepen the kiss

But Lucas has other ideas. He ends the kiss, but gives me a small peck on the lips. "What's wrong?" I ask, _'why'd you stop kissing me?'_

He chuckles, clearly happy that he has the ability to make me forget where we are. "The bell rang, Pretty Girl. Time for school."

I pout, "Oh, right." _'Damn school.'_

--

_'Ugh! Could this day go any slower? I mean, I have a date to plan and get ready for. Why is it when you have something this important to do, the day just drags?? I mean seriously, the clock on the wall is ticking so slowly and it mocks me with every tick it makes.'_

The bell finally rings, and I think I'm the first out of my seat and out the door. It's about time, I'm free to think of just me and Luke and the night that we're going to have. I smile in anticipation. I drop my books off at my locker that Lucas decorated for me, I can't help but smile at what he wrote on the small mirror: Lucas & Brooke Forever.

I do want forever with him.

Brooke Scott, has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

I walk out into the quad, and can't help but smile as I see Haley and Nathan walking with each other. They're gonna work everything out. I know it. They're meant to be. Sure, Haley made a mistake…a big one, but look at all the mistakes Nathan has made. Nathan is just being stubborn, a trait that both he and Lucas received from their father, if you can call Dan Scott a father.

Once I get to my car, some one comes up and wraps their arms around my waist and it makes me jump.

"Hey, Pretty Girl," Lucas whispers in my ear.

I smile at his voice, and turn in his arms, leaning my back against my car.

"Hey," I say back to him. God, he's gorgeous.

He pins me to his body, and leans down and kisses me. "How was your day?"

"It was long. I couldn't wait to get out of there," I answers, holding him around the waist.

"I know what you mean. I kept thinking about our date tonight," he tells me.

I smile at him, and ask, "Really?"

He nods, "Yeah. Does this mean we're exclusive?"

_YES, YES, YES,_ my head shouts, but my mouth isn't cooperating with my head.

I hear myself answer, "I'll let you know."

His face falls, that wasn't the answer he wanted, and it wasn't the answer I wanted to give. I want tonight to be perfect, and then when I'm sure that I'm ready tonight, he will know my real answer.

He is trying to get out of my arms, but I'm not letting him, so he continues to struggle, "Listen Brooke, this game of cat and mouse we're playing is starting to get old. I don't know what more I can do or say to prove to you that I'm not going to hurt you again. I'm in love with you, Brooke. I want to be with you. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

I'm quick with a reply, "Look, Lucas, just give me tonight. I promise all your questions will be answered. Okay? Please?"

He looks towards the gym, then back at me. "Fine, I'll give you tonight," he agrees, then turns to walk away, but I grab his arm, stopping him.

I close the distance between us, and kiss him. I really can't get enough of him, and I'm trying to redeem myself for the lousy answer I gave him a minute ago. I keep kissing him, until he stops resisting, and he kisses me back.

When we pull apart, he rests his forehead on mine, and closes his eyes. "I'll see you tonight."

I nod. "Kay," and I watch him head to the gym for practice.

--

I get home, and Haley has the guest bathroom all to herself so she could get ready for her date with Nate. I smile, happy that once again I can bring them together. I walk into our shared bedroom and throw all my clothes onto the bed, trying to decide what to wear._ 'Ugh, he's seen me in almost everything. I don't have time to go shopping!!'_

I sigh, oh well. I go into the bathroom just off the bedroom and start prepping my shower. I make sure I have all my essentials. I hang my bathrobe on the back of the door and step into the shower. I go over everything in my head for tonight. It's going to be the best second first date ever. I'm going to recreate our very first date, only we won't get totally wasted. I just have to make sure we make it back to the apartment before Haley and Nathan. I want dibs on the room tonight. Plus, Haley and Nate are married, they can go back to Deb and Dan's.

I step out of the shower and wrap myself in my fluffy yellow bathrobe. I first towel dry my hair, then plug in my hair dryer and start blow drying. After I dry my hair, I plug in my curling iron and let it heat up. I unlock the bathroom door after Haley knocks saying she needs in to get her makeup bag.

"Are you excited for tonight, Hales?"

Haley smiles, "Yeah. I gotta hand it to you Brooke, you really are a match maker in some ways. I mean, you were the one who sent me and Nathan on our first date years ago, and now you're the one helping to mend my broke marriage. I can't thank you enough for believing in us, Brooke."

I pull her in for a hug. "You deserve to be happy, Haley."

"Thank you, so do you, Brooke. Please tell me that you're going to tell Lucas that you want to be 'exclusive'. He's taking this non-exclusive stuff really hard," Haley tells me, after we part from the hug.

I smile, "Yes, Haley. Tonight is our second first date. I'm done watching other girls fawn over him. This non-exclusive thing was more for me. I needed to see if I could trust him. I saw him push every girl away. I know he only agreed to this because I asked him to. I love him, Haley. Tonight, I'm gonna let him know."

Haley hugs me once more, "That's great Brooke."

"Thanks."

She gets her makeup bag and goes back to the guest bathroom. I begin to curl my hair in lose ringlets, Lucas loves my hair like this. I expertly apply my makeup, making sure I look perfect, then go back into mine and Haley's room.

I walk over to my bed and stare at my wardrobe.

"Hales, what should I wear," I ask, desperate for her help.

She walks over and examines my clothes, it doesn't take long for her to find the perfect dress. My favorite color, red. The dress is a halter top, with a deep 'V' neck (Lucas will love that), and it stops just above my knees. I quickly slip it on, and step into my black stilettos.

"You're amazing, Tutor Girl, thank you!"

"You're welcome," Haley says, and walks back over to her bed to get her shoes on.

A few moments later, there is a knock on the door. Haley looks up at me, her nervousness is apparent on her face.

"That's Nathan. How do I look?"

I smile, "Stunning, Haley. Enjoy yourself."

"You too," she returns, and goes to open the door for her husband.

"You look amazing, Haley," I hear Nathan complement. I smile as I hear the door close behind them.

_'And then there was one,'_ I think, grabbing my chosen hand bag for the night.

--

The drive to Luke's house seems to take longer tonight. I pull up outside the familiar house, and try to calm my nerves. Try, being the key word.

I slowly walk up to his door, and knock on the door. When he opens the door, he stands there for a good minute or two, just looking me up and down. Taking in my appearance. I'm really loving Haley right now. His response is exactly what I wanted.

Speechless

He gulps, "Wow, Brooke. You look…stunning. Are you sure you have the right house?"

I smile, "Ha ha. You ready to go, Handsome?"

"Yeah. Do I get to know where we're going?" he asks, closing his door behind him.

I smile, and shake my head, "Does it matter?"

He shakes his head back at me. "Not really."

"Right answer."

He kisses my forehead and gets in the car. I walk around to the drivers side, and start the engine, then pull away from his house.

He looks over at me. "So is holding hands part of this non-exclusive thing?"

"If you know what's good for you," I answer, holding my hand out for his. He places his hand in mine, and our fingers lock around each other.

I pull up outside the Blue Post and we both get out of the car.

"Brooke-"

I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist, "I wanted to recreate our first date. That was the best night of my life, Luke."

He smiles down at me, "Mine too. Let's go, Gretchen."

I giggle, "I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember more than you think, Brooke," he says, leading me through the door, his hand resting on the small of my back.

--

Later on, after I kick his ass at Pool, once again, I pull him back to the small table we've occupied. "So, what's your take on tattoos?"

He smiles and shrugs, "I don't know. Depends."

I grab his hand, "Come here."

I lead him to the same wall where we shared our very first kiss, and steal a look at him out of the corner of my eye. He's traveling down memory lane too.

Good.

I put my foot up so it's resting on the seat of a bench.

"What do you think about, this tattoo?"

Nobody has seen my new tattoo, cause I've been hiding it behind my socks, shoes and jeans. I watch his face as he reads what is permanently on my body.

_'Ravens #3'_

I smile at him as he looks up at me.

"That tattoo is very, very sexy."

I nod, putting my foot back on the ground, "Right answer."

He pins me against the brick wall and pushes a lock of hair behind my ear; he then kisses me. When the kiss ends, he rests his forehead on mine. "God, I love you, Brooke."

This is going to shock him, but I need him to know.

"I love you too," I whisper, "Boyfriend."

He's shocked for a moment, then smiles. "No more 'non-exclusive'?" he asks, wanting to make sure.

I nod, "Non-exclusive wasn't working for me. You're my Lucas, I don't like to share."

"Brooke, are you sure? I don't want to rush you into anything just because it's what I want."

"No, Lucas. I want _you_. We can make it this time, I know it. I want to be with you. It can't be any easier than that, right?. What do you say?"

"I say, I love you, Pretty Girl."

* * *


End file.
